


Jiraiya Birthday 2012

by kiddiluna



Series: Naruto Birthday's Drabbles [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiraiya is called for an urgent meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jiraiya Birthday 2012

"Jiraiya-sensei." A blonde with blonde hair which was spiked up straight into the air but was being held back by the Konoha’s headband with this he was wearing the jounin standard outfit as he ran towards the man with waist-length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a ponytail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face, underneath his eyes were red lines that ran down as he also wore a horned forehead protector along with green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, wooden sandals, a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back. 

"Minato, What are you doing here? I thought you had to do some paper work at the hokage tower." Jiraiya relays as he leaned up against the hole he was peeping from, as he looked up at his student who was smiling knowingly.

"I need you to come with me, right away." Minato said urgently as he turned with a serious expression in which Jiraiya understood. “This way.” Minato turned and began to head back to the Namikaze residence.

“So what is it that is so urgent Minato?” Jiraiya asked as they were safely inside of the Minato’s house. “Lets go sit down then we can talk.” Minato says as he began to walk to the living room, Jiraiya’s eyebrows furrowed together but nodded his head when he sensed his sensei’s chakra in the living area along with Kushina’s chakra.

Upon Entering the Living room, they saw that Kushina was now pouring four sets of tea, Minato sat beside his wife and the open seat across from the Sarutobi was open. Taking it Jiraiya waited for one of them to begin to start to explain the situation to him.

“I will be back, I need to get some snacks with the tea.” Kushina said as she slowly stood up and went into the kitchen.

“So what is this urgent thing that we needed to talk about Minato?” Jiraiya asked as he lifted the teacup to his lips as he took a tentative slip from the hot cup.

“Jiraiya, do you know what they say is?” Sarutobi asked as he looked at his student with a serious expression.

“I believe it a thursday, what does the date matter with anything?” Jiraiya questioned looking at his sensei.  
“It has everything to do with the matter, Sensei.” Minato tells him, causing Jiraiya to cast him a sideways glance.

Soon Kushina came back into the room holding a small rectangular box, sitting back into her old seat next to her husband. Placing the box at the center of the table. Slowly she lifted off the top when she did.

Sarutobi and Minato tells Jiraiya, “Happy birthday.” 

Jiraiya looked at the surprised as he saw that Kushina was now lighting the candles. To day is my birthday so that why Minato said it was urgent. “Thank you guys for reminding me that it is today.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcomed.


End file.
